


A Fighting Chance

by KnifeBinaryPrince



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Angst, Blood, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human Florona (Voltron), Human Nyma (Voltron) - Freeform, Human Plaxum (Voltron), Human Rax (Voltron), Human Rolo (Voltron) - Freeform, Human Shay (Voltron), M/M, Mer Keith (Voltron), Mer Lance (Voltron), Merpeople, Scars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2018-12-07 02:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnifeBinaryPrince/pseuds/KnifeBinaryPrince
Summary: Rescued from a tank fighter ring Lance has a chance to heal his wounds and go back home. And maybe along the way find someone to come back home with.





	1. New Arrivals

**Author's Note:**

> When I have an idea I need to write it down so have this on the whim story.

"Where'd you get this pretty boy?" Nyma asked, tapping softly on the tank's glass with the pad of her fingers. The Mer inside twitched, spines flaring slightly before settling again.

"Hm?"- Shay looked up from where she had been looking over the recent retrieval papers and reports of incoming mers they were receiving from different rescue teams, "Oh him? He came in a few hours ago, I have yet to see why, you can ask Rax if you're really curious." She said.

Nyma shrugged, leaning her arm against the glass as she peered inside. Although she couldn't actually see the Mer in great detail considering he was more or less curled up in a large ball, spines erect and pointing outward like an urchin. Any fins she could see were torn and ragged, proof this one went through many fights in his life. His coloring was beautiful though, shades of blues with specks and stripes of white and darker almost black blues riddled across his body like a lion fish if she were to give her opinion on it. But she was sure Rax could give her a better analysis.

"Ah here we go." Shay walked over next to Nyma, a clip board in hand as she shuffled through a few of the papers, picking one up from the small pile.

"Tropical type, male, young adult, lion fish species, brought in from a tank fighter ring, poor baby. He's staying put in this tank away from the other Mers until he gets comfortable."

"Has he shown himself yet since he's been here?" Nyma questioned, cocking a hip as she straightened up.

"I wouldn't know, I've been busy managing the other incoming mers and other animals that have come through here. I'd ask Plaxum, she was one of the first few to stay with him those first couple of hours, she seemed pretty entranced with him so she'd probably know."

"Thanks Shay, I'll be sure to ask her when I find her." Nyma said, pushing off the glass and working to finish her other tasks and maybe find Plaxum in the process if she was lucky, Plaxum moved from place to place like it was nothing.

She found her in the med labs with Florona, petting and cooing at a barely conscious mer on the table. From the looks of it it was recently drugged so Florona could work on patching a portion of its tail up, a deep gash only halfway sewn up. The Mer didn't seem to notice the pain, pressing its face into the girl's open palms as a deep rumble went through its chest.

"Hey Plaxum?" Nyma asked, using her hand to knock in short raps against the wall, hoping to get her attention without startling the other that was working on sewing the injured mer up.

Plaxum looked up from where she was basically cuddling the Mer, eyes brightening up as she saw Nyma, pigtails bouncing as she moved herself from the mer to the clinics seat, working to wash her hands from the oils she had put on earlier to keep from drying out the mer's face. Said mer was now grumbling at the loss of attention but didn't stir anymore than that.

"What's up?" Plaxum asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet as she appeared in front of Nyma with seemingly inhuman speed.

"Wondering if you knew anything about that Mer in tank E? He recently arrived and he won't show his face, been curled up like a sea urchin since I arrived." Nyma mused, watching the girl who had a puzzled look on her face until it brightened up with realization.

"You mean pretty boy blue? Yeah he's gorgeous, a little worse for wear all things considered but he's a good looking boy." She said, "But that's not what you wanted to know I'm betting?"

Nyma nodded, watching as Plaxum gently pushed past her to and led the taller girl into her office down the hall. She office space was...cozy to put it nicely, stacks of papers and books littered tables and shelves, large cork boards with multiple lengths of colorful yarn hung up on every available wall space. The cork boards had pictures of various mers and sea creatures that had been through the sea rescue, little post it's of quickly scribbled note accompanying the pictures as well.

Plaxum went over to her desk, plopping herself in the chair so she could better get to the filing cabinet that made up a portion of her desk space. Dark brown and lithe fingers deftly picked through the papers and files, finding the appropriate file and pulling it out. The folder was thicker than it would be if the info it held on a Mer was new, but jot thick enough to warrant they had been at the rescue for months.

"That's his file? Didn't he only just arrive?" Nyma said, shocked by the sheer size. Usually it took months to build up on a mers info.

"He did, he was rescued from a tank fighter ring and from as far back we know he went back and forth from fighting and being kept as an exotic pet, so you can imagine the police reports and overall credentials we have associated with him. He came in with a few injuries, and from the reports they found him in the tank during one of the fights. It was just him and what was left of the mer in there. The saying 'You should see the other guy' applied there."

Nyma listened, sitting on the desk as she peered at the papers with pretty boy blue's info. It wasn't much different from the relayed information Shay had given her, except for the fact that there were pictures attached. She grabbed them gently, prying the pictures from the paperclip that kept them attached to the folder otherwise. She casually flipped through them, the pictures were of the mer both found at the scene up until he'd been taken to the rescue tanks.

The first one was obviously from where they had found him, basically a large circular tank in the middle of an arena of sorts, bleachers surrounding it to hold spectators. Inside the mer was baring his teeth at the camera, fins flared out angrily, scales flush with blood and causing said scales to turn a bright blue.

She flipped through more of the pictures, which showed the mer after he'd been successfully sedated and put onto a tarp to get him to the mobile tank trucks they had on site. He was unusually large for a young adult, his tail and fins not being able to fit on the average size tarp they used for most mers in the area. The mer's fins were more torn and tattered than she thought, most of just looked like ribbons. Proof of years of fights if the scars weren't there to see. They could've been mistaken for markings if it wasn't for the fact that most of the scars went from the skin and cut through patches of scales, creating irregular scale patterns and placements.

The third picture she looked at was the mer laid out on the surgical table, tunes and wires connected to various parts of him to monitor his vital signs as Florona patched him up to the best of her ability. Under the light it was easier to see the scars and injuries that littered both skin and scale.

Nyma put back the photos, watching Plaxum paperclip back to the folder before looking through anymore papers.

"Did I sate your curiosity oh rebellious one?" Plaxum said, spinning in her chair as she looked at the other girl with a glint in her eye.

"Yeah, just wanted to know pretty boy blue's story I guess, we don't get as many pretty mers as him coming through here."

"Pretty boy blue, that's a good name for him." Plaxum sat up, grabbing a pen she had secured in her hair and scribbling down the name quickly on the front page of pretty boy's file where his basic info was located.

"There! I'll be sure to get a nice picture frame for him later." Plaxum said, Nyma glancing towards one of the office walls which held different and various customized picture frames. Each holding a picture of a Mer Plaxum had been fond with during that time and had most likely cried when they left.

"Don't get too attached."

"Too late." She said as she started scribbling down a list of charms and paint to buy for the new frame she had in mind.

***

It was quiet now, everything dark, the only sounds reaching the mer's ear fins were the rushing sound of water as the filter in his tank worked to keep the water in pristine and clean condition for him to feel comfortable. The Mer in question peeked up from his curled position, spines curling out before relaxing again. Or as relaxed as he could manage.

He didn't dare relax, thanks what they always did, lure him into a false sense of security before they dumped another mer in for him to fight. He wasn't letting his guard down anytime soon.

He heard a soft tap on the glass, turning and hissing angrily at whatever or whoever had startled him before. Fins were flared out, spines standing at attention. The human on the other side of the glass only smiled, a blinding set of white teeth against dark skin, eyes a sea green. they didn't seem too bothered by his display, eyes flitting to look at his tattered fins and scarred skin. He curled his tail tighter around him, suddenly feeling self conscious. All because of a nosy human, is this really what he'd been reduced to?

The human, female, his mind supplied him, kept talking to him even though he had no idea what she was saying. Her tone was soft though, carrying through the glass and water a bit muffled yet it seemed to soothe him, made him feel like he could relax.

But he didn't dare.

She continued talking softly, all while walking around the tank, a hand trailing on the glass as she did. His eyes followed her the whole way, bright blues seemingly glowing, pupils turning to slits as they zoned in on her. She bent down to get something, a hand coming back up holding a red chunk of fish meat. His fins twitched in interest, she seemed to notice, smiling as she thrower the chunk over. There was the small splash of the meat hitting the water and then a larger one as a clawed hand reached to snatch it from the surface.

Ruled up, fins flared out like curtains to retain some sense of privacy as he ate. He couldn't remember the last time he had eaten and he wasn't about to waste an opportunity to get his belly full.

The human made a soft sound, he guessed laughter but he was too concentrated on filling himself with fish to care. She continued to throw over fish until the bucket was empty. By the time he was done eating he felt tired and sleepy, oddly relaxed after having his belly full.

The human seemed to coo at him, taking another walk around the tank to check him. This time he didn't have the energy to even glare, eyes falling heavy with sleep as he curled up for the night in the sand, fins and spines laid down against his body.

He vaguely remembers a few more sounds escaping from the human, soft words of goodbye and see you in the morning before it fell silent. Her having left and locked up for the night.

The Mer falling asleep soon after.


	2. A Day For Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To help mers adjust to new surroundings it's imperative to have new stimulants added to their environments.
> 
> Enrichment toys are one way of going about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm stressing a bit but writing for this story is honestly a great stress reliever. I appreciate all the comments and kudos for this story so far, you guys are great!

Days passed with Lance settling into a routine of sorts. He'd wake up before dawn, patiently wait for the human, fed on whatever she would throw in his tank that smelled appetizing, and then would curl up for a nap that lasted until the next feeding during the evening only to sleep once more through the night until the next day and repeat.

There wasn't much to do in his tank otherwise, but he didn't mind. The peace and quiet was welcome after so long with blistering noise and ringing silence.

Here it was just quiet.

He was enjoying his routine afternoon nap until he heard frantic steps and the sounds of items knocking against each other in some sort of container. He stood at attention, uncurling from his spot to peer at whatever lay behind the glass. His fins flared out as his spines stood at attention, claws twitching as he waited.

His human was back, carrying a heavy bucket from her hands. Heavier than she could manage if the way she dragged it was any indication. She didn't seem deterred though, in fact a smile lay seemingly permanent on her face as she saw him look curiously her way. He relaxed after seeing her, a curious look replacing the defensive one from earlier.

She made it to the small steps of stairs that rose to a metal platform right next to his tank. He'd never felt the need to leave his tank so there wasn't much need to actually investigate thoroughly save for a quick swim around to see how his surroundings varied from what he knew from before.

Unlike other tanks he had been in, whether for fights or show, this one was more or less devoid from onlookers sights. A giant warehouse of a room held more than just his tank, two rows of tanks identical to his lay parallel from each other on both sides. Some had nearly black tinted glass while others allowed the humans to see inside, glass clear as could be. There were giant, rectangular windows lining the top of the walls on one side, positioned up near the ceiling to get as much sunlight in as possible.

And said sunlight played brightly against the metal of the platform, causing Lance to squint against the bright light as his human finally got the bucket of things onto the platform without falling herself.

She sat herself down on the platform next to the bucket. And Lance would be lying if he said he wasn't a little bit curious about what she was doing. Especially since she looked different than yesterday, forgoing her lab coat and regular dress for shorts and a tank top, hair pulled back into a thick ponytail.

She started talking softly as she dug around inside the bucket, her voice soft yet excited, which puzzled him since there didn't seem to be anything worth getting excited over.

With a beat of his tail he crossed the large tank easily, head popping up a few feet away from the platform to look at her and at whatever she was doing. His fins twitched in interest as he watched her rummage around, finally finding what she was looking for as she drew her hand back with something colorful in hand.

He ducked as she through whatever it was into the water, turning to swim around and hiss at the object, his tattered fins raised defensively. The thing floated just under the surface of the water, shaped like a ball but hollow all the way through. It's design reminded Lance of nets yet it wasn't flimsy looking like one. Each ring of it a different color, pleasing to his eyes and driving his curiosity to the forefront of his mind which overtook any logical sense. It didn't look dangerous, just a little odd as it bounced and floated. He got close enough to take a swipe at it, hissing when it went under just to pop back up out of the water before it settled back to floating just under the water.

His gills flared out as he watched it, fins twitching at the sound of laughter from the surface. His human apparently found him funny.

He glared at her, although he doubted she could tell since he was underwater and the surface was morphing in waves and ripples from his recent splashing.

A small swish of his tail brought him closer to the colorful thing, close enough for him to grab it, dragging it under a few feet before letting go and watching it pop back up with rapt interest. It took a few more tries of this before he really starting getting into it, dragging it down to the sandy bottom and not even waiting for it to pop up through the surface before he jumped over it and dragged it down once more, repeating the process a few times before grabbing the toy and holding it close to his chest, floating on his back as his tail swayed side to side in a relaxed manner. Lance chewed on the toy in a slow, tired process, the thick self healing rubber of the skeletonal ball toy perfect for his sharpened teeth to sink into.

The human spoke again, her tone soft and inquiring. He looked towards her, just noticing how wet she looked, hair curled and riddled with droplets of water from his earlier splashes. She didn't look angry though, not like the others he'd met that he'd splash before. Although unlike the others she was smiling and laughing softly at his antics, which relaxed him a bit seeing as how it didn't seem like he'd get punished for it.

She turned her attention away from him to look back through the bucket, not noticing that the mer had ignored his toy in favor of creeping towards her.

***

Plaxum was rummaging through the bucket of toys trying to look for one in particular, seemed like pretty boy liked to chew on things and she had the perfect enrichment toy in mind for him.

Her hand closed around it before she noticed there was something in her space that wasn't necessarily there before. She stilled, tensing up as she looked out of the corner of her eyes, drops of water still lingering on her glasses. Apparently pretty boy blue was more curious than she thought. And a lot bolder too.

He stood over her, clawed hands on both sides of her crossed legs. He focused on whatever she had in her hand, fins up curiously as he watched her.

Although he had shown himself to be a bit friendlier towards her over the last few days there was always a threat of him attacking or lashing out at someone. Especially with him being a former fighter, forced to kill any other mer in the same tank as him just to live another day.

Which is why she was understandably fearful for her life. She was stupid to think he'd be shy enough that he wouldn't try to even come near her.

Apparently she'd been oh so wrong.

She didn't know what to do, maybe she could throw the toy over in the water to distract hi-

An angry startled hiss left the mer's mouth and Plaxum flinched, preparing for any bite or cut of sharpened claws across skin. Instead she got water all over herself as the mer landed back in the water, someone's hand curling around her bicep in a bruising grip as she was dragged from the platform.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know of any grammar/spelling errors, I don't have anyone to beta this so yeah.


	3. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Protective mer and squishy human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love platonic relationships of any and every kind so I'm really self indulging with this.

"What the hell did you do?" Plaxum said, watching the blue Mer struggle to fight against the tranquilizer's drug. He was gently sinking to the bottom of his tank, shaking his head like he could clear away the drug's effects like that.

She watched helplessly as he sunk to the sandy bottom of his tank, spines and fins alike tense with fear. His eyes held that same fear until he couldn't hold them open any longer. They shut closed as he lost the already losing battle of drugged sleep.

She ripped herself from Rax's grip, rubbing at her arm as she gave him a look that could make the fires of hell put itself out in fear of her incoming wrath.

Rax narrowed his eyes at her, seemingly affronted and baffled by the fact that she would ask why he tranquilized a Mer nearly twice her size that was basically on top of her and a former tank fighter at that.

"Don't even try to play dumb, what the fuck were you thinking getting that close to him? You don't how temperamental he is, mers like that are unpredictable!" He hissed out, not caring for volume control, drawing the attention of the other workers in the next rooms.

"What's going on?" Nyma asked, jogging into the room a bit to see what all the commotion was about.

"Rax here seems to forget I signed a waiver before taking this job and can handle a mer."

"He's a killer! He's been in the ring for who knows how many years? Your lucky that he even eats from what you give him all things considered." Rax spat angrily.

Plaxum rolled her eyes, arms crossed and face furrowed as she frowned when her eyes landed on the drugged mer laying at the sandy bottom of his tank, fins moving like ribbons from the small currents created by the tank's filter.

"She has a point you know?"

Rax turned to look at Nyma incredulously, said girl holding up her hands defensively. "I'm just saying, if anyone knows the risks when dealing with mers it's Plaxum, and even if she didn't you guys make sure each and every one of your employees are properly informed about mers, how to deal with them, and what to do about any that are out of control. From the looks of it she was letting him play with some of the enrichment toys and pretty boy blue over there got curious, like most mers do. Especially when confronted with new and colorful things. I'm sure he wasn't gonna hurt her."

"You can't be sure of that."

"You're right, I can't. But I'm sure he's smart enough to know that if she was the one feeding him all this time it's likely to him that she's the only one. He's smart enough not to bite the hand that feeds him, especially after all that he's been through." Nyma finished, hands on her hips as she glared Rax down.

"Like I said, you can't be sure about mers like that one, they're unpredictable and more dangerous than the ones were used to. So watch what your doing because next time I won't be there to save your ass." Rax said, walking briskly away to leave them, others that had gathered around the doorways to listen in now dispersing like they were never there.

Plaxum looked up when Nyma placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "You okay there mermaid?" She asked quietly.

Plaxum rubbed at her bicep with her opposite hand, shrugging nonchalantly. "I guess, I mean, I feel okay at least."

"Well that's better than nothing," She straightened up, "You need anything or..." Nyma trailed off. watching the other girl as she adjusted her glasses, glancing towards the tank again.

"Nah I'm good Nyma, I think I'll just stay put and wait for pretty boy blue here to wake up."

"All right then, call me if you need me."

"I will." She smiled up at the girl as she left, facade dropping when the only beings left in the room was just her, Blue and any other Mers left in the room. Although most mers had been transferred to the group tanks there was still a handful left in the adjustment tanks. Hopefully blue would be adjusted enough soon to be transferred to one of the quieter group tanks.

With now heavy limbs, the adrenaline having left her system awhile ago, she walked with heavy steps up onto the platform and plopped herself down to sit.

Through the water she could vaguely see the overall blue of the mer, unpurposely relaxed fins swaying gently with the water's movements. She sighed as she got comfortable, knowing the drug wouldn't wear off for another few hours at best. She watched the toy he had been nibbling on earlier float just under the surface of the water, bobbing ever so slightly.

This was going to be a long few hours.

***

By the time Lance awoke the windows were dark, small spots of stars seen behind the glass signaling the presence of night itself. The room was quiet, any personnel having gone home awhile ago and any mers in the tanks around him quiet for the night.

He still felt a little sluggish from whatever drug the tranquilizer was laced with, movements slow and clumsy as he moved to the surface, eyes adjusting the air accordingly to keep from drying out.

Blue eyes scanned the area, ready to hiss and spit at the one that had shot him.

No one was there though.

He should've known, most of the humans fled when night arrived. For what he didn't know, but the silence of the place without them there was appreciated.

A sound caught his ears and his fins twitched and moved to catch it, eyes glancing over to the platform. Apparently his human was alright, sleeping on he platform without a care in the world. Humans were always so careless, letting down their guard at the most sensitive of times. What the one that had hurt him came back?

He swam over towards her, dragging himself onto the platform, fins tucked in to keep from accidentally puncturing or cutting her on them as he curled around her. Once he was comfortable, or as comfortable as he could be considering the material of whatever was on her itched his exposed skin; someone must've come in earlier to give her that since he hadn't seen her with it when beforehand. He settled with his head in his arms, letting out small warbles from his throat before he readied himself to stay awake for the rest of the night and watch over her. The spines along his back unconsciously lifting high into the air to sense any changes in the air that would alert him to any enemies, the end of his long tail trailing into the water and swaying gently, his large flukes spread to help the water from the tank keep him from getting a fever while the rest of his body was exposed.

The human next to him curled up closer and he glanced over, a pang of sadness filling his heart as he remembered his niece and nephews doing the same thing as guppies so long ago.

He'd find them he was sure.

And him as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's showing up next chapter?


	4. Surprise, Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyma checks out the warehouse where the tank fighter ring was held, she gets more than she thought she would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll today

Nyma toed the ground with her boot, making a face at the mud and grime that covered it. You would think those making bank on these tank fighter rings would actually be able to clean their floors.

The warehouse was one of the condemned places down at the docks, jot on the docks directly but just across the street from it, spacious and convenient for housing tanks of mers and the ability to feed them as well. It was mostly made of wood, which was probably the main reason it was condemned in the first place. The water probably causing problems with rot and mold in earlier years.

Nyma was supervising the cleanup of any equipment that could be of use to them for their own mers back at the rescue. The police had already scoured the the place for any evidence and those responsible were caught during the fight and arrested promptly after receiving an anonymous tip.

She walked over to two of her team that were struggling to move a crate from the warehouse to the truck. Snatching up a crowbar as she passed the way she told them to hold off on it for a minute, using the crowbar to remove the lid with little trouble. Inside were tank filters, and lo and behold just the size they needed.

"Perfect, I can cross tank filters off of my grocery list. Take it to the truck and get the other crates from the back room as well, we're nearly finished so we shouldn't be longer than an hour." She predicted, the two crew members nodding before working to get the crate to the sea rescue's trucks.

Nyma set the crowbar on her shoulder, popping her gum as she scanned the area, eyes glancing at a few of her crew trying to get another seemingly heavier crate past the main tank in the middle of the warehouse. It was so big it covered nearly the whole floor, the bleachers at the sides making it nearly impossible to pass through.

"Hey you guys be careful with tha-"

There was a sharp crack as the corner of the crate hit the glass of the tank, causing everyone to freeze and look anxiously at the small circle of cracks now in the glass of the main tank. There was a sign of relief when nothing happened, Nyma glaring at them until they got the crate past. They all seemed to shrink and try to hide sheepishly from her. Honestly they were lucky, tanks like these weren't made with A-Grade glass like specially built tanks like the rescue had, it was pathetic really considering the smallest crack could prove fatal. She was surprised they could even hold the water they were built for.

"So boss lady what are you hanging around here for? I know you like getting your hands dirty but this is a little much even for you." Rolo said, flop of bleach blonde hair getting his eyes as he leaned his elbow casually on her shoulder.

"Gotta make sure you and Beezer don't mess the place up like last time." She replied playfully, no heat in her words. "Where is that big fluff anyway?

"You wound me my lady, we wouldn't dare," He smiled, holding a hand to his heart like she had physically hurt him, "He's probably out somewhere bothering your crew, you know he likes scaring people." Rolo answered her.

"He wouldn't hurt a fly, eat it maybe but never hurt it."

"Real comforting doll face."

"That's what I do."

He rolled his eyes, letting out an airy laugh as he pushed at her gently, leaving to go find the giant mastiff before he sat on someone.

Nyma rolled her eyes, a smile adorning her face as she laughed at Rolo's antics, that man was something else. She turned to leave but she wasn't even a few steps out before she heard a sharp ping, which soundly oddly like glass bre-

A large crash and then hundreds of gallons of water rushed out from the now broken tank, dirty saltwater rushing up to her knees and almost knocking her over if it weren't for her quick reflexes and a wooden pillar next to her for her to lean on. The water flowed past the open double doors, flooding the street and lowering down to her shins and ankles before puttering off to the depth of a small rain puddle. She grimaced as she moved her feet in her now wet shoes and socks, glaring at the crew members that had originally caused the crack, somehow they were now nowhere to be seen. Oh she'd take care of them later that was for sure.

"Nyma you alright?" Rolo yelled, running towards her.

She held up her hands with her thumbs up in an "I'm great" gesture, "I'm alive Rolo no need to worry, you're almost as bad as my mo-" The floor seemed to choose that moment to give up on her, darkness swallowing her as she fell through the wooden floorboards to the water below.

She hit it with a splash, freaking out a bit until she realized the water wasn't that deep, only coming up to just below her waist.

"Holy shit Nyma?!"

"I'm fine Rolo! I'm fine! I promise, just soaking every fucking where and feeling more wet sock than human. Fuck I just washed my hair!" She said, hearing the creaking of the wooden boards as both Rolo and Beezer looked over the edge to find her through the darkness, the latter whining pitifully.

She growled, trying desperately to ring the water out from her soaked through dreads. It was going to be a pain in the ass to wash later.

A splash sounded from her left and she tensed, turning to try and see through the dark with no success.

"Rolo you still there?"

"Of course, what's wrong? You hurting?"

"No I need a flashlight, one of the waterproof ones from the truck can you throw one down? I don't think I'm alone down here."

She heard him leave, steps sounding heavy and hollow from where she was. Beezer stayed put, still whining pitifully like she could just magically come back if he cried enough.

"I'm okay big guy, just hang on for a bit and I'll be out of here in time for dinner, promise." She cooed, trying to comfort the massive canine when Rolo returned, brandishing the flashlight.

"You want me to just drop it in?" Rolo asked.

"I don't know how else you'd get it down, and turn on the blinker before you do so I don't lose the damn thing in the water." She reminded him, listening as a click sounded and something was dropped in the water with her, bright blinking LED lights showing her where it was. She grabbed for it, pulling it back and startling as it was heavier than she was used to, and had a zip lock bag attached and taped to it.

"What the?" She turned the actual flashlight on, using the light to see what was attached to it. Something dark, heavy, and obviously metal. Separating it from the flashlight she held it in between her arm as she checked out the bag, the glint of a 9mm meeting her eyes.

"You said you weren't alone done there so better safe and sorry, the cops apparently didn't check out the whole basement like they said." Rolo said, answering her unasked question after the silence that had ensued after she had properly looked at the bag.

"They also said it wasn't flooded to the fucking walls, so either they're shittier cops than we thought or this room is in a totally different part of the building." Nyma said, brandishing both the gun and flashlight in the same direction as she looked around.

She was definitely in the basement, cement walls wet with the recent water and blackened by water from long ago. There was old crates and planks of wood either heavy enough to sit just under the water or floating and bobbing from the water's movements. Bits of dead fish and trash floated, the stench nearly making her vomit. From what she could tell this room was nothing more than a trash bin of sorts. But that didn't explain why the room was hidden in the first place, unless there was something valuable worth hiding. The water didn't make sense either, there wasn't nearly enough water coming through from above to actually fill the place even with the leaks coming through from the walls near the ceiling. And the water from the tank upstairs still wouldn't be enough to fill it like it was now.

Another splash sounded and she readied herself, clicking the safety off of the gun. Her flashlight's ray crawled over the area, and having heard the splash from further ahead she walked through the chilled waters towards it, confident enough in her skills to be able to defend herself from whatever was there.

The water leaking from above hit her skin and the water around her like a slow rain, her muscles tense a taut wire. She kept forwards, letting the light illuminate her path, the water rippling in waves away from her, said waves parting the trash and debris that were in her way.

Another splash, louder this time and a hell of a lot closer than before.

She shined her light over in a corner at the back of the room, a angry muffled hiss meeting her ears. She lowered her gun, flashlight still trained on the same spot, eyes widening in surprise.

"Holy shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied, it's apparently next chapter.


	5. Well Isn't This Just Great?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is weak for pretty things, even humans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mers like cuddles and can purr.
> 
> That's it.
> 
> That's the chapter.

Shay was whistling a small tune as she went into the adjustment tanks room, holding a bucket of different types of fish in each hand. It was feeding time and like clockwork she was completing the task like she always did. She was usually the one to feed all of the mer's, at least the ones in the open tanks. The closed tanks were left to the more experienced since the mers in those tanks were more of the deep sea variety and a lot more dangerous.

She turned around and opened the door with her back, pushing against the horizontal bar handle and entering the chilly room, closing the door with the back of her foot and continuing on inside.

She went up to the first few tanks, each holding a mer that was scheduled to be transferred to the group tanks that day.

A few fish for one and a few more for the other and she was done. A team would be here within an hour to help transfer them, hopefully the two were gentle enough to not have to use tranquilizers but she wasn't going to hold her breath, the first few days they were here they were quite the trouble. But they've calmed dow. A Lot since then so she had high hopes for them both.

Shay set on to move to Blue's tank, stopping when she didn't see him inside right away. She walked a little faster towards the tank, calming when his tail came into view, only to go back to panicking when she saw that his tail was floating unmoving in the water.

Each tank had sort of a privacy wall on one side meeting the platform's edge, so she didn't fully see the Mer until she was basically right in front of him. He was staring at her, seemingly sizing her up as to whether or not he should bother or whether she would. It seemed like he didn't deem her as much of a threat as any other so he went back to his almost relaxed state right after. The only break was the small twitch of his fins and flutter in his gills as he caught the scent of the fish she held.

Beside him Plaxum stirred under the blanket that Shay had given her, stretching out like cat in the sun as she tried to wake up.

The mer let out a low rumble from his chest, trying to assure her he was nearby and there was nothing to worry about. Although she seemed relaxed enough that there was no need to reassure her in the first place.

She stretched far enough that her hands touched the side of his face, her body freezing as her eyes snapped open, looking up to see what she was touching.

"Plaxum I-"

"Shay please, just be quiet." Plaxum murmured quietly, lowering her hands as she watched the mer's every move. He seemed quite relaxed at the moment even with his spines up it wasn't an aggressive display, more or less something protective, the sharp needle-like spines casually arched over her body all along his side.

"How you doing pretty blue?" Plaxum said softly, making sure her tone was relaxed and unwavering.

The mer chirped at her, a small sound that didn't seem to fit him yet did at the same time. He smiled, a grin full of sharpened teeth, which oddly enough looked cute, especially given the fact that his fins were wiggling up and down cutely.

"Shay."

"Y-yes?" Shay answered her nervously, shuffling from foot to foot anxiously. She wasn't sure what to do in a situation like this. Any mer that was comfortable enough with a human like this were the ones that had either grown up around them locally or were born in captivity. Blue was too new and not yet adjusted fully to be around others, even humans, like this.

"Could you get the bag of fish from the back of the fridge in the kitchens? It has my name on it so it shouldn't be too hard to find." Plaxum requested.

Shay bit her lip, unwilling to leave her friend in this much potential danger, even for just a minute.

"I'll be fine Shay promise, Blue here won't hurt me but I need him to get back into the tank, he's feeling a little too warm to be normal and some of his scales are flaking. She touched a hand to the side of the mer's face, causing Shay to panicking, worried that she'd get it bitten off. Instead the mer just pressed his face into her whole hand, not noticing the scales on his face drying out and flaking off.

Or he just didn't care.

Either way he needed to get back into the water and knowing that he hadn't properly eaten since yesterday morning he'd be feeling peckish enough to chase after any food that fell in his tank, therefore leaving her alone on the platform with enough time to actually get away.

Shay slowly backed up, using slow and carefully measured steps until she made it to the door, backing out and running frantically down the hall to the kitchens.

Plaxum tried to sit herself up as best as she could with Blue's spines in the way, letting out a breath of surprise when his spines lifted and laid down tucked against his side to let her move freely.

She sat up straighter now, getting her glasses that she had put down the night before and settling them comfortably back on her face after wiping down any specks of water or dirt that might've been present on the lenses.

The mer watched her with rapt interest, pupils focused into pin pricked slits. He leaned closer towards her, sniffing at her face lightly, gills fluttering to catch her scent.

Plaxum leaned away from him, blowing gently on his face to deterred him.

He jumped in surprise, fins flared out in curious delight at her actions. He pulled himself up until most of his upper body weight was supported by his arms, claws curling against the metal of the platform, the pads of his hands pressed fully against the cool metal.

Plaxum laughed at him, chuckling softly as the mer perked up at her sounds. He grinned at her expression, the fins around his face flattening against his head so he didn't hurt her as he softly head butted her, a smooth warble leaving his throat and rolling across the tongue.

Plaxum let out a small sound, hands coming up to carefully and slowly lay atop the mop of dark brown hair on the mer's head. Lithe fingers found the common pressure points all mers seemed to have just behind their facial fins and right above the jaw. As soon as she rubbed the spots with the pads of her fingers Blue seemed to melt into her hold, completely sagging against her. She huffed as all of his upper body weight was pressed against her yet the smile never left her face. She could feel the vibrations of the mer's purrs, sounding like a mini thunderstorm in his chest.

"You're just a big softie aren't you pretty boy?" Plaxum cooed, smiling as the mer's spines snapped forcefully against his tail, creating loud thwap that rang through the whole room, signaling how happy and relaxed he felt around her. His sounds made the mer's in the other tanks chitter nervously, splashing the water in their own tanks with restless flukes.

Blue paid them no mind, more focused on the soft hands that cradled his face than anything.

Plaxum freed a hand, much to the mer's chagrin, and carefully scooped up some water from his tank and cupping it onto the mer's dried face. She watched as the color came back to his scales, regaining their natural shine as soon as the water came into contact with the dry scales.

The mer in question leaned more into the wet hand, purrs doubling in volume at the cool contact. And Plaxum was reminded of just how warm the mer was running. They had to convince him to get in the water somehow, Shay should be coming back right about now, she didn't put that bag too far back in the fridge did she?

Her head snapped to the doors as yelling and what sounded like angered but muffled hissing met her ears.

Blue changed moods in a split second, getting on the offensive and making sure to cover Plaxum. His spines were raised, ready to be used, fins flared out angrily as he hissed through his mouth and bared his teeth for all to see.

Plaxum peeked her head out from the soft ribbons of torn fins, trying to get a look at what exactly was going on.

"Someone get the dark tank fucking ready, this one's waking up!" Nyma barked out, cursing when a sharp spike of whatever they were carrying in the tarp nearly cut open her hand as the creature inside thrashed around.

Rolo ran up to the closest dark tank next to the one Blue occupied, used for more unruly or nervous mers that needed the quiet and darkness to safely adjust before being put in the regular adjustment tanks.

He spent no time fiddling with the latch, unlocking the cover and getting the help of another of his crew to lift the heavy half of what could be considered a lid off of the tank itself. The inside showing clear sea water rendered black from the deeply tinted glass that the tank was comprised of.

It wasn't any easier to travel up the platform stairs to deposit the unruly mer either, not with them basically thrashing around like they were.

"Oh fuck this noise." Nyma said, "Heave ho this little shit I'm done." She told the others, they nodded to let her know that they understood and within three swings of the tarp like someone would do a kid in a hammock they pretty much threw the mer inside the tank, Nyma jumping down to move Rolo out of the way and close the lid herself.

The sound of metal slamming against metal made everyone flinch, not excluding the other Mers present in the room.

She locked down the latch just in time for a thud to hit the lid, small dents appearing as whatever was inside now awake and apparently well tried repeatedly again and again to get out.

"Dammit, that's gonna cost an arm and a leg to repair." Nyma growled, running a hand through rough looking dreads, her dark skin had bits of grime and dirt on it, and she looked about two seconds away from destroying he planet.

"That ungrateful little sh-"

Her eyes landed on Plaxum, who still had a certain protective mer hovering over her and covering her with his fins, spines lowered just a bit seeing as whatever the threat was it was contained for the most part. He couldn't really catch a scent, just the smell of stagnant, dirty water and humans.

"I got the fish Plaxum! It was in your fridge not the kitchens! The kitchens had your dried fruit chips-" Shay looked up from where she had burst into the room, seeing the frazzled mers, the tense one hovering protectively over Plaxum, spines raised and flinching at her outburst, and Nyma and her crew, all covered in a manner of dirt and grime and carrying the smell to prove it.

"Wha....What did I miss?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep saying Keith will show up like I've planned it but I really don't, I just write and this was almost 2k words and I didn't want to stretch it out further oops.
> 
> He will def be introduced next chapter, cross my heart.


	6. Drowning In The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Insert chapter summary here]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found this half finished and decided to finish up this chapter.

Plaxum was now standing with the others, although close enough to the tank for Blue to keep an eye on her. He kept making small chitters whenever she'd get too far, like he didn't trust the other humans around her. Then again she probably wouldn't either, especially if they didn't even smell like what a human should. The stench of what smelled like sewer water and gross grime hung in the air like a heavy blanket of fog.

Nyma wore a permanent grimace on her face from it, clearly not pleased at all by her current hygiene levels. She was obviously distressed by the amount of grime in her dreads, wringing them out and picking out bits and pieces of...stuff from them whenever she found any.

"Next time I'm staying in the van." She griped, grimacing when she pulled out something long and slimy that looked like a piece of seaweed if that from what she could tell.

"You say that but you end up getting your hands dirty anyway NumNums." Rolo said playfully, brushing off her harsh glare directed at him when he used her pet name and jumping out of the way when she tried to punch him in the shoulder for it.

"So what's the other guy in the tank, he seemed a bit too aggressive to just be a tank fighter." Plaxum asked, trying to get closer to the tank so she could get a look. Lance didn't seem to want her anywhere near, hissing vehemently whenever she so much as inched towards it.

"Pretty boy blue seems to be quite the mother hen over you Plaxum, what did you do to get him so attached?" Nyma asked, watching how the mer seemed to hover over her even from his tank. Interesting really, she had at least would have given it a few more weeks before the mer got this cuddly.

Plaxum just shrugged in lieu of answering, using a hand to rub idly against Lance's jaw, the mer laying with his arms comfortably settled on the rim of the tank. Said mer was now purring contentedly, everything about his body language portraying how relaxed he felt around the human.

"Not to be rude but you all desperately need a shower. Some of the mers are even looking a bit nauseous from the smell." Shay suggested softly, the others looking around at the now distressed mers in their tanks. The only one seemingly unaffected by it with nothing more than a slight grimace was pretty boy blue, who was more interested in petting Plaxum's hair than anything.

"Guess we better get going then, we have a few more sites to check out anyway. And does anyone have a towel I can use? I don't need the truck seats getting dirty when I take Nyma home. Then again I could just have her sit in the back of the truck." Rolo mused, a shit eating grin on his face as he dodged another swipe headed for him.

"You're an ass Rolo."

"Love you too NumNums." He teased, making kissy faces and running right out of the room, Nyma hot on his heels with Beezer loping along behind them. The rest of her crew followed, leaving only Shay, Plaxum, and the rest of the mers in the room.

"I've finished feeding everyone here but we're low on filtration and medical supplies, wanna come with to help me pick up the order we sent for weeks ago?" Shay asked Plaxum, watching as she idly thought it over, the mer behind her chittering happily as he played with her hair, careful claws combing through the dark mass of hair.

"Sure, but we need to feed Blue here before we go. And do we need to feed the new guy?" She asked, eyes glancing over to the dark tank with a concerned expression.

"I'll feed them both before we leave then, you can start up the truck and wait for me then yeah?" Shay suggested, Plaxum nodding and leaving the room with a jog in her step, but not before pressing her face against Blue's jaw in a quiet goodbye. The mer let out a mournful sound at her departure, slinking back into the water with barely a sound.

Shay hurried to feed them both, Blue catching a chunk before it even hit the water, devouring it whole before swimming to feed on the other pieces floating in his tank.

She rushed to hurry and feed the other, placing the smaller chunks through a port on the top of the tank so she wouldn't have to open the tank itself and possibly get attacked.

With that chore done she put the bucket away after washing it out, washing her hands next and leaving through the rescue's front doors, making her way to the truck. She stepped into the driver side of the truck next to Plaxum, noticing how the clouds overhead were dark and looming. It looked like they would be getting a storm, just great.

***

Lance's fins lifted at the first sound of thunder, tail swaying from side to side as he rested his arms on the rim of the tank. A few minutes later he heard the rain his the windows in soft pats, growing in sound as the rain fell harder and harder until the sound of the rain hitting the ceiling sounded out loudly like pearls dropping on the floor.

A flash of lightning lit up the room, causing a few distressed sounds from the other Mers in the room but a pleased rumble from Lance. It'd been so.long since he'd been able to see a storm, even if it was just a small portion of it through the windows.

Thunder shook the room, the lights flickering on and off erratically. Another few moments and the lights cut off completely, leaving only the flashes of lightning to light up the room in a split second of clarity.

The other mer's in the room made noises of distress and panic and la.ce realized that besides those sounds it was silent, even the tank filters had gone quiet, which wasn't really a problem since he could get the air he needed by just going above water. He slunk back in the water, swimming the circumference of his tank lazily for lack of anything better to do, at least until he spotted his toy from the other day, spending a good few hours playing with it.

After awhile he noticed that it was getting harder to breathe underwater, noticing the complete silence along with it. He breached the surface, claws curling into the grate of the metal platform as he pulled himself out. The filters were cut off, meaning there was no oxygen being put back into the water. Most of the other mers were doing the same thing, surfacing to get on their own platforms for the oxygen they needed.

Lance snapped his attention to the sound of banging coming from the tank next to his. The lock on it shaking slightly from the force of the mer inside. With the power off the filters wouldn't work, meaning no new air would get aerated in the tank's water. And with the cover of the tank currently on, whatever mer was in there wouldn't survive too much longer.

The pounding got more frantic, the banging of the metal ringing through the room along with heavily muffled hisses. Lance could recognize the sound of panic even if it was hidden under metal and water.

With a heave Lance hoisted his body over the tank edge, falling to the floor with a sound akin to a wet thud, hissing at the pain. His tail would surely be bruised in the morning. His arms strained as he half crawled half dragged himself to the other tank, gripping the stairs of the platform with a sure grip.

He dragged himself up, leaning over the tank cover to inspect the lock. He had watched the other rescue workers use them before, whether to put a mer in or clean the tank itself. He fiddled with it a bit, claws picking and touching at different parts of it. He hurried himself when the thuds slowed down, at this rate the mer would be starved of air and for lack of a better word, drown.

There was a click or two and the lock fell open, allowing Lance to try and lift the cover himself. He struggled with it, unable to get any good leverage to help. He didn't really need it though, the cover opening forcefully with a thud as whatever had been lurking in the water jumped out, claws pressing into the soft flesh of Lance's neck as they both tumbled to the floor in a flurry of scales and fins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't remember much hut I'm sure I said Keith and Lance would probably meet this chapter. I'm a liar.


	7. Found You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fish can still drown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, another chapter up!
> 
> Only took me forever.
> 
> Another chapter might be pushed back a bit since I have other fins I'm feeling more in the know to update for but I hope to get some chapters of this done in the process.

Lance twisted his body out from under the mer, trying to throw them off of him in an attempt to get himself balanced or at least on more level footing to plan an attack. His claws sunk into scarred flesh as he gripped the mer's shoulders, using a rush of strength doused with adrenaline to push them off to the side so he could right himself and get his bearings. His spines raised defensively, arched high with the scent of poison wafting through the air as they flushed a deep blue, the cluster of small, sharpened spikes at the base of his tail on his back raising as well, his tail curling around him in such a way to be able to quickly maneuver himself to use them if need be. He placed his hands apart to hold himself up, claws curled against the stone floor as he watched the other mer with wide pupils, turning to pin price slits at every flash of lightning. A snarl tore through his throat, condensed with an obvious warning and displaying his strength as well.

The mer across from him snarled right back with just as much bite, even if it did sound muffled it relayed his warning clearly: one move and I'll make sure you won't be able to. The cause of the mers muffled sounds were right on it's body, the face specifically. The other bore a sort of muzzle they'd use on the unruly mers back at the warehouse, usually reserved for the biters. The straps that held the muzzle on its face were wrapped tightly around its neck and head, biting into a gill or two in the process and currently bleeding steadily from his strenuous movements from earlier. There were deep cuts and what looked like burns around its wrists, they had apparently kept this one tied up as well. The cuts were also bleeding, not as much as his gills but enough to cause some concern.

Another flash of lightning revealed red scales of all shades and mottled black patches riddled with scars and missing pieces. Familiar scars when another flash allowed him to look closer, something brief and fleeting as it got too dark to actually see and focus on. The scales themselves were thicker than a regular mer's, yet not thick enough to warrant the possibility of them being Galra, a mix perhaps? Blue eyes trailed up to pale, scar covered skin, littered with cuts and burns of the previous humans' cruelty.

Violet met blue as he looked the mer straight in the eyes, said mer had a deep furrow in his brow, muffled growls coming from his throat, fins raised and an aggravated swish to his tail, all signaling a readiness to attack if need be. However, Lance could also see the strain of their limbs as they tried to hold themselves up, arms shaking with the effort and breathing so heavily through the muzzle Lance thought the mer would end up passing out.

They stood there looking at each other from where they were, the stone floor feeling cold under them, the sounds of the storm overhead almost as loud as the rain that bashed and battered against the windows and outside walls of the building. Both were waiting for the other to make the next move.

It came as the other mer collapsed under themselves, starved for weeks, beaten and bruised for months, and unable to eat what they put in his tank had made him as weak as a guppy, trying to move his body away from Lance so as to put some distance between them. As if that would help anything if Lance decided to attack the mer.

Seeing the mer like this though, as defenseless as they now were Lance knew they wouldn't be any trouble towards him. He began to lay his spines down cautiously, still partially up in case it was a trick, the snarls and growls lowering in volume until only sounds of the storm was present.

With careful movements Lance neared them, scales scraping heavily across the floor as, against good judgment, he dragged his body near the other to get a closer look.

A flash of lightning revealed dark hair, strands plastered to a pale forehead while other parts were fluffy from being dry for so long. Scales were missing in patches and along other parts of their body where an injury had once lain fresh on his tail and skin. Parts of them red and inflamed from infection no doubt.

When Lance got close enough the mer swiped his claws at his face. And would have sunk their claws into his cheek if he hadn't caught their wrist in time. A muffled hiss left them as Lance applied pressure to their wound, trying albeit very weakly to rip their wrist free from Lance's grip. They used up whatever little energy they had however, falling weakly to the ground, at the mercy of a stranger, or so they thought.

Lance loosened his grip a little at hearing the other's discomfort, just enough that it wouldn't hurt but not enough for them to break free. He didn't much care for claws being sliced across his face and would rather not have another set of scars to add to his collection.

Unconsciously he stroked a thumb across the mer's hand, eyes widening in surprise when his pad traced a familiar scar on the lower left side of the mer's palm near his thumb. The mer continued to struggle however, hissing lowly from behind the muzzle, although it had no effect on the mer holding them. A series of flashes let Lance see even more scars, familiar ones that criss crossed over scale and skin. The same scars he had spent hours tracing on nights so bitter and cold there was sometimes a thin, icy slush that had formed on the ground of their cages. He'd spent many nights tracing the scars idly to pass the time, in an anxious tick at the fights to come.

A low and steady rumble left his chest as he dared closer, the other visibly relaxing at the familiar noise, letting Lance hold them in careful arms, claws coming to move midnight hair from once vibrant, violet eyes.

Lance couldn't believe he'd found him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> Remember to tell me what you think!


	8. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How to title or summary no one knows.
> 
> Also I feel like my writing is getting pass poor so imma try and up my game.
> 
> Enjoy!

Shay pulled the truck into the employee parking lot of the rescue center, making sure to park in the spot closest to the doors at the side of the building. Plaxum left the truck in a hurry, carrying a box in her arms as she rushed towards the overhang above the side doors, standing idly as it poured down to wait for Shay to use her security pass to enter. She had left hers in her office and her spare was in her car which was currently parked in the other parking lot on the other side of the building. Not her smartest decision she'll admit.

"Did you get everything?" Shay yelled from the truck, just as thunder rolled overhead.

Plaxum shrugged her shoulders as best as she could with the box in her arms, unable to hear the other over the pouring rain and loud thunder. She watched as Shay closed the door to the truck, running with her own box of supplies next to her to get out of the rain.

"I said did you get everything? I don't want to have to go back and get something we forgot while it's still pouring out." She told Plaxum, putting the box down to free up her hands to look for her pass, locating it quickly and sliding it through the card reader and moving to open the door. Or she would have if it had even budged a little.

"What the?" She pushed at it again, the door not even making a sound against her actions.

"Is the power out?"

Shay shook her head, "Even if that was the case the emergency power should have cut on to at least keep the doors on," Her brow furrowed as she thought about it, eyes widening in fright as a realization hit her. "Shit, shit, shit, fucking shit." Within the blink of an eye Shay had turned, running down the side of the building towards the front, Plaxum following behind after putting down the box.

"Shay what the hell?" Plaxum yelled, trying to be heard over the rain and thunder as she ran after her. She followed her to the front doors and into the building, running past Rax along the way.

"Plaxum what the-"

"I don't know?! Can you get the shipments from outside? They're at the right side door, thank you!" She yelled over her shoulder, turning the corner and disappearing from view before Rax could answer, leaving Shay's brother more confused than ever.

Plaxum followed her through the building and down a few hallways, ending up in the nursery as a result.

"Oh thank god." Shay said relieved, moving from tank to talk that housed the small guppies and checking that each and every one was okay.

"Okay...Shay what the...hell?" Plaxum said out of breath, putting her hands on her knees to try and steady herself as she took a breather.

"The backup generator is being worked on this week since there was problems with it before, I told them to work on it during a low risk week but apparently they thought during the week of constant storms and rain was the best option." Shay explained, "I nearly forgot the nursery was run on an auxiliary generator separate from the main building and tanks."

"So the main back up generator is still shot?"

"Seems that way yeah."

"What about the mers in the tanks?"

"The most they'll do is leave the water."

"What if they can't?"

Shay looked at her, a puzzled expression present on her face, "What do you mean? Most of the mers here have open tanks, why would-

"We just got a mer in the dark tank Shay."

A look of realization went across her face and within a second she was muttering curses and running out the door. Plaxum grabbed a spare flashlight they kept in all the cabinets and although reluctant to run again, she followed her friend through the building once more until they came to the room of adjustment tanks.

Plaxum followed her inside, watching as Shay moved over to the dark tank only recently occupied by the mer put in it earlier that day.

"Fuck."

"What's wrong?"

"He's not in here."

"Is the lock broken or?"

"No, maybe the night shift checked it and took the body. Shit." Shay slid down against the tank, coming to sit on the floor, arms wrapped around her knees that were pressed against her chest. Plaxum kneeled down next to her, placing a comforting hand on the other girl's shoulder.

"Shay I'm-" She was interrupted early on by a splash of water, that of which reached her but only barely. A few drops of water hitting her bare legs as it hit the floor near her. She turned to look, getting up and moving over to the source, stopping in surprise when she saw what had caused it.

"Shay, I think I found him." Plaxum said, shining the flashlight over to the tank next to the one they were in front of.

Blue's tank.

Shay looked up, wiping a few tears from her face as she got up to see what Plaxum was talking about, standing next to her to see what she was talking about. "Found what?"

She didn't have to wonder for too long, body frozen at the surprise of what awaited her before her eyes.

Blue was floating on the surface of the water, flukes and fins alike moving to splash and move water over him.

Or rather over who he was holding.

The mer that Blue was holding was a touch smaller than him, though the difference was barely noticeable with their sizes. Especially with how large the stranger's tail was, coiling several times around Blue's own tail, the mer seemingly not bothered by the constricting contact.

"He reminds me of an eel, or a sea snake really." Plaxum mused, sounding every bit as calm and nonchalant about the whole situation as only she could when confronted by something bizarre and new.

And Shay could see where she got that from, his tail was long enough that he did resemble a snake of sorts...if snakes had the scaling of a pangolin that is. The scales were a near black, dotted and mottled by darkened, almost blood red patches here and there. Although with the amount of scales missing in places and scarring that wrapped around his tail and through skin and scales like tendrils it was hard to tell. She felt sorry for the poor thing really, some of those scars looked still fairly new. And painful if the twinge the mer's tail made everytime the water lapped at it was anything to go by. His underside seemed plated as well, each plate going across his underbelly and seeming fused together at the seams, like a snake's. And like the rest of him scars criss crossed in angry faded lines like someone had purposely cut him and used him for practice.

They'd have to find a way to sedate him properly and take care of his injuries. Which would be a challenge in itself considering the trouble Nyma had went through to get him here in the first place. And the fact that Blue seemed rather taken with him already. If she had to guess she'd say they were mates.

He seemed quite docile now though, resting peacefully on Blue's chest with no trouble, the other cleaning around his covered face to clean him of any lingering grime from the scales on his cheeks and around his hairline. She noticed how the muzzle he wore was unusually tight, cutting into his face and neck, and pressing so tightly across his nose that she knew it'd leave a scar when they took it off.

Shay also noticed how their gills were closed, preventing any water from going through. The silence of the room confirming that the backup generator really wasn't working, her eyes looking out at the mers that were now laid on their platforms, keeping well away from the now oxygen free water.

"We need to get the power back on. Plaxum do you have Rolo's phone number? We need him here asap."

"Already on it, you want me to get Nyma and Florona here as well? We need to get that muzzle off him if we eat him to be able to eat and I'm sure Nyma could mix up something to properly sedate him." Plaxum suggested, looking to Shay for an answer.

"As much as I'd rather not have to bother them this late and during a storm no less I think it'd be best. This mer looks as if he hasn't had anything to eat in weeks, I can see his ribs." She said, voice soft in concern for him.

Although with how Blue seemed to dote worriedly on him, checking for injuries he could reach and take care of without jostling the other too much, she felt that she didn't need to worry too much.


	9. Tense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me longer than I would've liked, oh well.

Lance trilled softly to Keith, nuzzling his nose along the top of his cheek just under his eye where the muzzle bit into his skin painfully. The area around it was bleeding slightly, normally pale skin tinted red and inflamed, likely from no care taken to treat his wound. He licked along it as gently as he could, taking care to ease up when Keith hissed particularly loud in protest, even if it was muffled it had the same effect on Lance just like before he got the horrid thing put on him. He would have tried to bite at the thin straps himself but being pressed so hard against his skin there was no way Lance could safely do so without taking a chunk out of Keith's face as well.

He lifted his fins out of the water, curling the now ragged and ribbon like fins over Keith's scarred coils that wrapped several times around his tail. Usually constricting grips like this, especially around a mer's tail, would send the mer into a panic, but having gotten used to it with their time together in the cages it barely bothered him now. Besides, the weight and slight grip grounded him, let him know that he wasn't alone anymore.

And he'd make sure it'd stay that way.

There was movement out of the corner of his eyes, pupils turning to thin slits as his attention focused on the humans that were watching them. He saw his regular human there among the others, her presence doing little to soothe his nerves however, he didn't like how the others were watching Keith. Like they were planning something.

He didn't like it.

His grip tightened on Keith just a bit more, making his displeasure known with flared spines and a cold glare, only keeping silent for the sake of the mer in his arms.

His human went up on the platform of the tank, her steps quiet and considerate of the sleeping mer he held. Something he was thankful for even if he was suspicious of her movements. She stayed at the water's edge, cooing softly to him in her human tongue as if beckoning him closer. On any other day he would've gladly went towards her, but the other humans in the room unnerved him and the water had nowhere near enough oxygen for him to leave Keith unattended. And even if there was he was too tightly coiled around Lance's tail for the mer to move much. So he stayed floating on the surface of the water with Keith in his arms and eyes on the humans.

 

* * *

 

"He's not planning on letting Mr. grumpy pants go anytime soon is he?" Nyma commented, watching the mers with a curious eye.

“I don’t think so.” Shay answered her, watching as well. She was still wondering just how he’d gotten out of his tank and into Blue's.

“You think Rax would be able to pull up the security feed from earlier? I want to know it how this one got out of the dark tank.” She questioned curiously.

“He should be able to, don’t see why not.” Nyma answered her, eyes never leaving the tank holding the two mers.

“We can get to that later, right now however we need to get that muzzle off of his friend there.” Florona cut in, looking worriedly from the mer to the small pamphlet of thick papers she had in her hands, eyes flitting everywhere, bottom lip worried between her teeth.

“We’ll obviously need him sedated, the muzzle looks too dug into the skin to take off without it. And from what I hear he’s…difficult.” Florona rambled.

Nyma scoffed, “Difficult is an understatement. He’s a hardass.” She crossed her arms, brows pinched in a frown as she remembered almost getting her hand sliced on one of his spikes. “And even if we could sedate him somehow I don’t think Blue here is going to give him up so easily.” She said as an afterthought, everyone watching the two mers and thinking carefully.

A loud humming noise cut through the silence, startling both humans and mers alike, including the sleeping mer in the tank, who gave out a low muffled hiss in warning. He was quieted down by Blue, who cooed softly to settle him, hands resting at the mer’s sides with his thumbs rubbing soothing circles at the sensitive patch of scales there. With the confirmation from Blue that nothing was necessarily wrong he settled back onto his chest, his coils tightening just a fraction.

“Rolo fixed the generator, about time.” Nyma mused.

Just as she said that Rolo entered the room with Beezer in tow, both looking tired. With good reason considering how late it was.

“The generator’s running fine, should outlast the storm and after long enough to get new parts. Can’t have it cutting off like this again.” Rolo explained, leaning against the empty tank opposite of the mer’s and next to Nyma. He made sure he was as far away from Blue and his sweetheart as he could possibly be. The way the mer had looked at him when he came in was more than enough to cause some level of fear. From the scars he harbored on dark skin and pretty blue scales alike it seemed like not many opponents had obviously lived to see the next day. So killing off him would be like batting an eye if he so chose.

Not that Rolo would give him the chance.

“You better stop staring at Blue like that Rolo, he’s getting pissed.” Nyma said in amusement.

Sure enough Blue was staring right back, blue eyes sharp and nearly glowing even from behind the mop of dark, wet hair that he had buried half his face in.

“So, how are you guys gonna get his sweetheart out of there without getting your limbs removed by Blue here?” Rolo asked to no one person in particular. He was met with a wall of silence, everyone in the room looking unsure and still confused as to what to do about that little detail in particular.

“Rolo did you get it?” Plaxum called out from where she still was on the platform. She was probably the only one that could get that close and live at this point.

“Oh yeah, nearly forgot, here you go.” He answered her, rummaging through his back pocket and tossing whatever he’d been looking for to her.

Plaxum caught it flawlessly, grabbing the attention of Blue who watched her with a sharp eye.

His eyes followed her movements as she held the object up, his spines flaring a bit at the familiar sight of a muzzle, a low hiss barely contained in his throat. The only thing stopping him from full out growling was the sleepy mer in his arms.

Plaxum held it up in her hands, clear enough for the mer to see as she proceeded to unbuckle it, making sure to show the process in Blue’s clear line of sight.

He followed her movements closely, eyes never once leaving her hands for even a second. The fins at the sides of his head lifted up curiously as he watched her, obviously making the connection between what was in her hand and on the other mer’s face.

Blue ran his hand up from the other’s back and up to the nape of his neck, gentle claws touching carefully to the buckles of the muzzle on the back of his head. A low hiss left them, something threatening that ended in a low growl.

The muzzle was so tight it bit too far into the skin, making it too sensitive to even touch.

An uneasy look came over Blue’s face, probably realizing what he’d have to do to help get the muzzle off the other mer’s face.

And he didn’t like it.

Plaxum cooed softly to him, trying to convince him to come closer with her gentle sounds and earnest eyes. Eventually winning him over he slowly and carefully moved his fins through the water, just quietly enough to not give away what was going on to the mer in his arms.

At Plaxum’s beckoning motions Florona came over just close enough to reach her and hand her a small, handheld tranq gun that she always kept on her backing away quickly when Blue fixed a sharp look on her.

 

* * *

 

He’d seen those used on other mers before, saw them fall limp as the humans carried them away and get right back up once returned to their tank as if nothing had ever happened.

Just because it didn’t kill them didn’t mean he was comfortable with it being used on Keith. And knowing he’d have to watch Keith get taken from him again didn’t make it any easier either. But he’d have to allow it if Keith were to get the muzzle off and be allowed to eat. He was already just skin and bones as it was and there was only so long even he could go without food.

His shoulders blades finally touched the cold metal of the platform where Plaxum was kneeled. He looked up at her with bright blue eyes drowned in worry, looking tense and cautious all the same. Her soft coos and whispers reached him, obviously trying to reassure him. And while he appreciated it, he couldn’t will away or dampen down the worry he had for Keith. It’d been so long since he had seen Keith let alone held him, he didn’t want to let him go so soon.

But the way her eyes held a promise that they’d be reunited again was what finally convinced him to let her have access to Keith, turning himself a bit to expose Keith’s back to her.

He watched her closely as she brought the tranq gun closer to Keith, pressing it to the skin on the left side of his back that wasn’t covered in scales. She tensed for a moment before pressing her finger against the trigger, jumping out of the way faster than he’d seen any human move before.

And with good reason.

A loud, piercing scream even muffled by the muzzle did nothing to stop humans and mers alike from recoiling at the sound of distress. The sound of violently splashing water drowned out all other noise as the drug took effect, the splashes eventually slowing in intensity as it settled in Keith’s system.

When he had finally fell silent Lance held him close, claws dragging through dark locks of hair and taking a moment for himself before he let Plaxum drag him carefully on the platform, a hiss of warning leaving his throat as others came to help her. He swam to the other side of his tank, if only to ensure that he wouldn’t drag Keith back to him. His tail snapped from side to side in an agitated manner as he watched them haul Keith away, spines snapping angrily as he disappeared from his line of sight.

He ignored his human's soft sounds of placation in favor of settling in the sand, fins flared and claws clenched as he prepared to wait for Keith’s return.


	10. Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance worries and Keith sleeps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad to finally get this out, gonna try and work through the other fics but no promises.

It had been a few days since they’d taken Red to get his muzzle off. (Despite his obvious malnutrition he still had the prettiest red sheen to his scales, hence the oh so clever name Plaxum dubbed him with.) And now he lay sleeping in one of their recovery rooms until he was healed up enough to be put back in the tank with Blue.

But until then Plaxum did everything she could to keep Blue busy. Although it was difficult, nothing seemed to interest him enough to give whatever item or activity she had planned more than a passing glance. He’d just continue swimming around the tank in a pacing manner, ignoring anyone and everyone that came to interact with him.

“Is he still being moody?” Shay asked, leaning up against the platform stairs as she watched the mer in the tank spend his fifth day in a row moping about.

His own brand of it at least.

Instead of being lethargic like most distressed mers were known to be he seemed restless, swimming around the tank in circles. Time and time again he’d thrash his tail against the tank sides, swirling up clouds of sand and only hurting himself in the process.

He had good reason of course, but this wasn’t healthy for him in the slightest.

“Yeah, he’s been that way since we took Red. From the looks of it he doesn’t like being alone much.” Plaxum answered, watching the mer in the tank with worry. If he continued hurting himself like that they’d have to either sedate or restrain him.

“Makes sense.”

Both girls jumped at the sound of Nyma's voice, the other perched at the top of the platform stairs watching the mer in the tank with mild interest.

She went on to explain herself, “His type, especially judging by his coloring, travel in large pods. Plus he’s got scars too small and faded to be from any fights he was in, so I’d guess siblings, at least from what Flo tells me.” She finished.

The other two gave a silent nod of agreement, jumping when the mer gave a particularly hard smack against the tank.

“Any idea when we’ll be able to get Red back with him?” Plaxum asked softly, flinching when Blue hit his tail against the side again. She was pretty sure a few of his spines were broken now because of it.

“Flo says he should be healed enough to be put with him in a day or two, maybe three.” Nyma answered, flinching with the other girls when Blue decided to smack his tail against the glass…again.

“Fuck, he keeps this up he’s not gonna like the results.” Nyma cursed, backing away from the splash zone.

“Just a few more days.” Plaxum muttered, more to the mer than anyone else there.

* * *

 

Tired eyes opened to a dark room, dim lighting only creating a small glow to the small space, just enough for Keith to see. His body felt heavy and tired, even thinking of attempting to lift his head to look around tired him. A door opened, his ears twitching lazily towards the sound. A human voice broke through the silence, soft and quiet. The short spines along his tail stiffened, his only defense in such a vulnerable state.

The steps of the human drew closer, his glazed, unfocused eyes looking up towards them as they entered his line of sight. Her long, brown hair was pulled back in a messily made bun, stray hairs floating about as she checked him over.

He flinched at her slightest touch, something trying g to resemble a growl but not quite making it leaving his throat. He was clearly less than pleased with her being anywhere near him.

If his limbs didn’t feel like they were weighed down by the earth itself he’d have torn her to pieces.

But instead he laid there, utterly exhausted and unwilling to move even a muscle for his own benefit, allowing her to do as she pleased even if he wasn’t too keen on that idea.

He flinched when she touched his face, realizing that there was something thick and soft feeling pressed against both sides of his jaw and across his nose. A low, pitiful rumble of a growl left him as she removed it, hissing quietly as the cold air hit raw skin.

The human cooed at him, something that made him glare at her, redressing his face with more bandages before stopping to check her handiwork. Deeming it good enough she finally left, Keith waiting until she was completely out of the room before relaxing, which wasn’t too hard to do considering his whole body felt like he’d been swimming through the swamplands during flood season. And without further prompting he allowed his eyes to close, sinking into the pit of sleep.

  
He awoke during the night to a swaying feeling, hurried steps, and hushed voices before his eyes closed again, vaguely aware of cool feeling washing over his body and the taste of salt on his tongue.

  
When he awoke again he was back in the tank, blurry visions of various blues in his line of sight. Lance was curled up a few feet from him, looking like a sea urchin with how his spines stuck out around him in his curled position. The veil like fins that trailed up and down his spines rippled and flowed through the water, Keith being able to see it much better as he dragged himself closer.

He barely had to touch before Lance uncurled a bit, Keith dragging himself through the part of spines and tail to settle himself inside with Lance.

Said mer welcomed him wholly, nuzzling against his face and gills sweetly. If Lance had a choice he would’ve curled up around him a lot sooner, but past experience had him know better than to try and touch a sleeping Keith.

Especially back in the cages.

He tore his mind from those memories, focusing more on the now rumbling mer next to him. Keith seemed content to sleep off whatever the humans had given him, claws scratching idly at the harder patch of scales on Lance’s tail, a few dry and loose scales coming off in the process that Lance had missed during his earlier grooming session.

Checking over Keith one last time for any injuries, and finding none besides the still pink lines of scarring around his mouth and face, he finally allowed himself to settle and go back into his earlier state of sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmmm have a bunch more fic ideas I wanna post so wish me luck.
> 
> Hopefully I'll be closing this one up soonish.


	11. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up some(one)where familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of my fics are dead I'm just a slow bitch.

It was still dark out by the time Keith opened his eyes again. The only sounds that could be heard were the whirring of the tank filters and the gentle rush of water from Lance’s gills beside him. He was still curled up in the coil of Lance’s tail, just barely hearing his heart pulse from where his pointed ear was pressed against the cool, smooth scales.

The other mer was sleeping peacefully beside him, Lance laying on his back against his own scar ridden tail, dead to the world. Keith’s ears twitched as be heard the shaky intake of water through Lance’s gills, watching the torn skin shake and flutter with every inhale and exhale. Lance had gotten more than a few hits to his gills in his time in the tanks, each time leaving him with scars and torn skin that in the long run would be irreparable. That was one of the few things they had in common.

Keith’s heart hurt whenever he thought about the first time it had happened, knowing how sensitive his own gills were. A mer could easily become incapacitated with one good hit.

He was more than aware of that.

* * *

 

Keith jumped as the cage next to him shook and rattled, signaling a mer had just been thrown in.

A winner no doubt.

Only winners returned still alive after all.

He didn’t even spare the other a glance until the sharp smell of blood reached his nose, the scent nearly suffocating. He looked over his shoulder to see the other mer curled up on the floor with their back facing Keith, a small pool of blood forming where their neck was. The sound of soft, choked gurgling reached him as well. Keith, upon realizing what had mostly likely happened, winced in sympathy.

He’d gotten a scratch across his gills once before when he was put in the tank. It had barely drawn any blood but he had been down for the count afterwards. And if this mer was bleeding this bad then it must’ve been more serious than just a scratch and must’ve hurt like something fierce.

Keith looked around his own cage floor, eyes traveling to the remains of his past meals pressed against the corner of the cramped space along with some seaweed strewn about.

He carefully grabbed a few of the soggy sea leaves, cleaning them off as best he could given the circumstances. He held them in his hands, eyes darting to the mer’s bare back, littered in fresh scars and less than pleasant claw marks that were more like jagged gouges than anything.

Making a loud enough sound that caught the other’s attention Keith pushed the seaweed through the bars of their cages, the green plant landing on the mer’s cage floor with a plop.

It was a few moments before the mer had moved, sluggish and slow, a pained hiss leaving their mouth that trailed into sickening gurgling sounds from the blood that flooded their throat and mouth, dripping into the already formed pool of blood below them.

Clawed hands covered in dull blue scales picked at the seaweed, taking a moment to move their tail around to be able to stabilize themselves enough to press the seaweed leaves to their neck without any trouble. Although with as cramped as the cage was it had taken more time than necessary to do.

Wanting to give them the illusion of privacy, Keith turned back on his side, trying to get some semblance of comfortable within the small space before trying to get some sleep. Although the slushed ice and biting cold didn’t help in any way.

The small note of thanks from the mer beside him didn’t go unnoticed, eyes closing to sleep.

* * *

 

A quiet trill shook Keith from his thoughts, violet eyes tinged with the smallest bit of red meeting pretty blues that he’d never seen this bright before.

Light from the windows that lined at the base of the ceiling shone through the glass panes brightly, the rays cutting through the water and shifting with it’s movement like small schools of fish that would dart to and fro in tandem with one another as the currents themselves moved. With this much light he was able to see Lance a lot better than he had back in the cages. It was immensely obvious he was a lot healthier as well. His scales were in more shades of blue than he could count and each one shone with a certain light that suggested he was actually able to take care of them properly. Even with the scars that cut through and littered his tail along with the torn fins that looked ragged and torn beyond repair he still held a certain still beauty about him, like time paused just for him to capture this moment where the rays of the sun hit his scales and made his fins glow brightly.

He was unaware of how long his staring lasted until Lance chirped worriedly, brows furrowed as he turned on his side to check that Keith was okay, hands that he knew killed more than their fair share of mers cradling his face gently.

Keith replied with a soothing trill of his own, trying to reassure Lance he was fine even as the other sniffed and pressed against the faint scarring across his face, licking at the healed wounds gently.

Deeming him okay Lance pulled back, something similar to a seagull squawk leaving him as Keith rolled them over and pinned him to the sandy bottom of the tank. Dark eyes glinted with a certain level of scrutiny as he took his turn to look over Lance.

His skin had a healthier glow to it, looking much better than the sickly pallor it had before in the cages. In fact, everything about Lance looked a lot better. And while he didn’t trust the humans here himself he had to give them some credit for taking care of Lance the way they did.

Blackened claws carded through dark brown locks with a gentleness one wouldn’t think existed in a mer like Keith. His heart seemed to swell when Lance leaned into the touch, exposing his throat to the other without worry. The blatant show of trust like this always hit Keith like he’d dropped off the edge of the sand bar.

Lance let a few air bubbles slip from his lips, amused trills and chirps leaving him as Keith shook his head, hair swaying quickly from side to side. In the confusion Lance slipped from his grasp, spines brushing against the other's arms as he swam a ways in front of him, looking back with a small smirk and a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Keith smiled in return, accepting the challenge.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments usually keep me motivated to continue/finish a story. And I'd love to hear any theories/suggestions/ideas from you guys!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Captive Fins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374090) by [Ava_of_Skia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_of_Skia/pseuds/Ava_of_Skia)




End file.
